kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Baraom's Death
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Black. It featured Kohtaro Minami's final showdown with Grand Mutant Baraom. It also introduced Whale Mutant and saw the Creation King speak for the first time. Synopsis In an abandoned area, Barom appears to be training to defeat Kotaro and avenge Bishium's death. Daraom notes the strange behaviour the Sun and predicts a change in the current situation. This turned out to be the rapid growth of a sunspot, which triggered many natural disasters on Earth. Standing at the doorway of the shop, Kotaro also observes the Sun when his thoughts are interrupted by Kyoko and Katsumi, who present him a cake and sing him a birthday song. Kyoko begins to talk about him and Nobuhiko who share the same birthday, but Katsumi chides her and the three of them fall silent. Kotaro looks back on the events that took place on their birthday one year ago and how much their lives have changed since then. Kyoko apologises and Kotaro tells her not to worry as he prepares to blow out the candles. The moment he does so, the lights in the shop go out and grasshoppers similar to the ones one year ago begin assaulting him. Some land on various objects like the cake and a vase, blowing them up. Eventually, he is overwhelmed and collapses on the table. At the Golgom headquarters, the lights similarly darken and many grasshoppers also attack Shadow Moon. Next, both Kotaro and Shadow Moon are seen lying in the darkness. A flame-like light embodying the Creation King speaks to them and orders that they fight. Kotaro protests, while Shadow Moon retorts that he knows what he is meant to do. A white light envelopes them and Kotaro wakes up on the table with the candles still glowing. Confused, he looks around for the grasshoppers, while Kyoko tells him that he had simply passed out before blowing the candles out. Kotaro opens his palm to reveal a dead grasshopper caught inside, shocking all of them. At Golgom headquarters, Daraom and Barom see a vision of the future Golgom Empire. Daraom declares that they would bury the oceans with the debris from the fallen human civilisations. However, Barom opposes, arguiing that doing so would pollute the oceans and the ocean-dwelling mutants would lose their home. They don't notice the Whale Mutant overhearing their conversation until the last minute, when it quickly escapes. Just then, there is a quake and Shadow Moon returns. He tells the Great Mutants of his audience with the Creation King and declares that they must kill Kamen Rider very soon. Barom requests to be the one to carry out the task as he seeks vengeance for Bishium. Shadow Moon grants him his request, but tells him that he mustn't fail as the Creation King seems to want the fight to be over soon. At the coast, the Whale Mutant gazes at the sea and recalls the conversation it had overheard. Barom comes to him and seeks his help to defeat Kotaro. As Kotaro rides along the road, he hears cries for help. They turned out to be from students and teachers who are being attacked by the Whale Mutant. After distracting the Whale Mutant enough for the civilians to escape, Kotaro transforms and tackles the mutant. Around the same time in Golgom headquarters, the Bat Mutant informs Daraom that the Whale Mutant is planning to betray them. Back in the forest, Kotaro is holding his own well when he is suddenly attacked by an unknown mutant with great speed. The Whale Mutant takes the chance to spray a foam at Kotaro's feet, immobilizing him. The mutant reveals itself to be Barom and he attacks Kotaro. The two mutants together are too much for Kotaro to handle and his feet are immobilized again. Barom addresses Bishium, gloating over his victory. He then orders the Whale Mutant to pin Kotaro down while he tears the King Stone out. Barom summons two tusks and prepares to pierce Kotaro's chest. To both the Whale Mutant's and Kotaro's surprise, Barom attacks the Whale Mutant instead and he reveals that he knew about the mutant's betrayal. As Barom drives the tusks in further to pierce them both, the Whale Mutant throws Barom off and sprays foam all over him. With Barom immobolized, Kotaro finishes him off easily. However, with his dying breath Barom tells Kotaro that he still cannot win against Shadow Moon. Kotaro returns to the Whale Mutant and asks why he had helped him fight Barom. The Whale Mutant tells him that Golgom plans to pollute the oceans and take away his home and pleads that Kotaro help protect the oceans. At Golgom headquarters, Shadow Moon is summoned again to the Creation King who angers at his failure to kill Black Sun. When questioned why he was rushing for them to fight, the Creation King reveals that he won't live much longer. His life is tied to the sunspot which rises to the surface every 50 000 years and the next Creation King must be selected before it fades. Shadow Moon assures the Creation King that he will do so promptly. Back at the coast, Kotaro in his human form supports the Whale Mutant as they walk towards the sea. Kotaro promises the Whale Mutant that he will protect the ocean and the two bid farewell. With Barom's death, many huge quakes shake Japan. Kyoko and Katsumi are helping an injured boy up when they notice Shadow Moon walking towards them. He declares himself to be the ruler of Earth and threatens Black Sun to show himself for them to fight by covering Tokyo with a barrier which prevents the sunlight from reaching in. As Kotaro rides back to Tokyo, he notices an orange barrier surrounding the city. Plot to be added Cast to be added Trivia to be added Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider Black'' DVD Volume 4 features episodes 35-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 3 features episodes 35-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'', DVD Volume 4 cover. Black_Volume_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes